


1 Teen Wolf In Heat+1 Teen Wolf In Heat=1 Very Pregnant Teen Wolf

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott and Stiles On The Road [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Running Away, Teen Pregnancy, Top Scott, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Scott, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU both Scott and Stiles are wolves and brought into an abusive, foster home situation. They both go into heat at different times and thus begins the rest of their lives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Teen Wolf In Heat+1 Teen Wolf In Heat=1 Very Pregnant Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this full of knotting and mpreg so...be forewarned.

Scott and Stiles were running away, running away from their abusive foster parents. Where-to they had no real idea: somewhere out west maybe? They tried to take with them as much stuff, clothes, supplies, and food as they could but seeing as they were only 16 year olds, they couldn’t carry everything, even though they’re both wolves. 

Scott had been taken from his parents, his father an abusive drug dealer, his mother a prostitute when he was very young. CPS had placed him in a dozen homes since then. He was bounced around since no one really wanted him because: a) he’s brown and b) he's a wolf. It was in this last house, the Smith house, where he met Stiles. 

Stiles’ parents had died in some kind of accident and since he had no living relatives he was put into the system. He had been in a couple of homes, before this last one, but not nearly as many as Scott. When they found each other in this rotten hellhole they knew in an instant they would be best friends. 

Their current foster parents were mean, sadistic even. After the two boys had bonded early over being wolves and "non-adoptable" they had always joked about running away. For years they had planned to make a get away, but before now it had always been just a fantasy, a dream born of abuse and hope and their brotherly bond. 

So what had changed? It had started soon after Scott turned sixteen: he went into his first heat. He grew a knot on his dick, his dick grew bigger like overnight, and his eyes shimmered blue instead of their normal amber. It scared the two boys. It infuriated their foster parents when Scott was unable to control himself and “wet” the bed. Not so much wet the bed as came all over it again and again, as he was unable to stop himself from rutting. 

Stiles tried to help his brother through his ordeal after all he was the smart one. Stiles had been able to do research at the shitty local library one afternoon before being punished for reading and found out that the only real solutions for being in heat was either: to endure it and hope for the best, which wasn’t that great of a solution especially for a first heat, or to mate. 

So on the third day of the heat cycle, Stiles convinced Scott to mount him. Well not so much convinced Scott, because Scott was a rutting beast with little to no awareness really, but Stiles presented himself to Scott on the third night. He lubed up, tried his best to stretch himself open a little, sneaked quietly outside into the pen where their foster parents were keeping Scott during his heat, and got undressed for Scott. 

They had both felt feelings for each other, but they had never acted on them. It was easier for them to be friends, brothers, anything else would be too complicated in their already messed up lives. But Scott needed help, so Stiles decided to bite the bullet and help Scott in the only way he knew how. 

That first time Scott was so out of mind and aroused he didn’t even make it to knotting Stiles. He basically just humped Stiles between his ass cheeks. Scott came all over Stiles’ back and ass marking him sure, but not yet claiming him. After he shot his load on a remarkably soft Stiles Scott muttered through his sex haze and bared fangs, "Stiles?"

"Its ok Scott…I want this…you need this…I’m your best bud, your best pal…you need help…go ahead Scotty…give me your knot…I’m ready for it…" Or so he thought. Neither of them had had sex before, and though they had both masturbated separately and together, neither had really even fingered the other. So now a full on fucking was about to occur, and did occur as Scott couldn’t resist Stiles, who was reaching back and grabbing Scott’s dick and almost forcing the cockhead inside himself. "Do it Scott…fuck me…please…" How could Scott resist that especially when he was in heat? 

He didn’t. He fucked Stiles rough and hard. This time he did knot Stiles and it burned. It stretched Stiles to the limit and hurt more than he had anticipated. But once it was in, it was in and Scott pumped a load into Stiles to beat the band. As he shot Scott leaned over Stiles back and nipped at Stiles’ neck, mumbling, "Stiles…" and "Mine…" over and over before finally biting down hard on Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles knew what this meant and Scott would too once he settled down from his heat-induced, sex haze. A bite on the neck was a sign of claiming, of mating. From now on whenever Scott went into heat he would seek Stiles out to breed him. _He’s claimed me as his mate._ Stiles thought as Scott licked the mark he made. Something about it felt right to Stiles, _well… he’s already my best friend and brother…why not let him be my mate too? At least he loves me…and love is love…_ So Stiles decided to and ultimately let Scott knot him two more times that night, before crawling out of the pen and leaving the chained up Scott to recover before dawn. 

Later that day when Scott was freed from his chain/leash he made his way to the room he shared with Stiles to talk. But he was so embarrassed and ashamed of his animalistic-ness that he just stood there in the middle of their room like an idiot before going up to Stiles, grabbing him, and kissing him. Kissing him awkwardly at first since it was both of theirs first kiss, but they kissed passionately nonetheless. From then on the two were inseparable. Scott had to be near Stiles. Had to be touching him, or at least in arms reach of him: their love connection physicalized. 

*

Their situation changed and their lives’ drama doubled when Stiles went into his first heat. It started a week before Stiles’ sixteenth birthday when his body began producing a natural lubricant and giving off pheromones which sent Scott into a breeding frenzy. They were both chained up outside like dogs as this time Stiles had made a mess on the bed from his lubricants and then Scott had attacked their foster dad when he had tried to punish Stiles. So they were chained up in the backyard, forgotten, and took this opportunity to breed. Scott bred Stiles again and again. 

Neither of them were in their right mind enough to keep track of how many times Scott knotted or got off inside Stiles or how many times Stiles got off, but the number was undoubtedly high. It was mid-morning the next day before they were able to pull themselves out of their sex-craze. 

By that point the two were laying one on top of the other exhausted and covered in cum and natural lube, their clothes scattered around, ruined and tattered. Scott, on top, was still knotted in Stiles, on bottom, from the last round and he was licking and nuzzling all the bite marks and hickies he had given his mate over the course of the evening. Stiles for his part had taken more loads inside himself than he could of ever thought possible. He felt full and sated and loved in a way he never had before. He arched up for a kiss which Scott gladly gave him, as much out of love as a result of the remnants of the heat. 

"Shouldn’t be too much longer…I think…I think even my knot is tired…" Scott said smiling against Stiles’ shoulder where he nuzzled the flesh and nipped at it. 

"Your knot is tired? My ass is exhausted! Dude! How many times did you fuck me last night? A billion?!" He teased. 

"Yeah…" Scott sighed. "A billion seems about right." He had to ask, "Was it…was I…I mean you wanted…uh…forget it…"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

Reading Scott’s thoughts the way only Stiles ever could he answered Scott’s half-formed questions, "Yeah it was good boo…you did good…I am drenched in cum and by the smell of things on this side I’d say it’s mostly my own. And yes I wanted you, ya dumbass. Who else would I want to breed me besides you? Ya stud muffin…" 

The two laughed and soon Scott was able to withdraw from Stiles and the two tried to clean up at least a little, waiting for their foster parents to wake up and unchain them. Now the two were even more inseparable: they had to sleep together otherwise they could never get comfortable; they had to kiss and bite and mark each other as often as possible otherwise they got angry and argumentative, which did not go over well with their exasperated human foster parents. 

Following Stiles’ first heat Scott spent most of his time chained up outside in the back for disobedience, unable to allow Stiles to be hit anymore by their guardians. His urge and need to protect his mate overwhelming everything including his common sense and fear of punishment. They were still Omegas after all, unattached to any pack, so no matter how much Scott wanted to rip their foster father and mother apart for laying a single hand on Stiles, he was still overpowered by their foster dad. _Being an Omega sucks ass!_

*

One day about a month and a half after Stiles’ heat, Stiles brought food out to a chained up Scott. It was mid-afternoon, midsummer, and the heat was sweltering. Scott hadn’t been allowed to have breakfast and wasn’t technically allowed lunch either but the foster parents were away shopping or some such, so Stiles whipped something up in the kitchen and brought it to Scott along with the biggest pitcher he could find filled to the brim with cold water. 

Scott took all of it willingly including a kiss and a nuzzle from his mate. Scott devoured the food almost as intensely as he had tried to devour Stiles’ mouth. Stiles just stood their looking over his chained up mate as Scott ate, but he eventually crouched down so he could be eye level with him. 

Once Scott had wolfed down the bulk of the meal and a gallon of the cold water, Stiles finally breached the topic that had kept him out in this ungodly heat under the burning sun. "Scott, I think something’s wrong…with me…" Stiles said quietly.

"Whattaya mean? What’s wrong?" Scott said panicking. 

"I can’t keep anything down, especially in the mornings…I can’t sleep at nights, but I think has more to do with you being out here away from me, but then when I do sleep I wake up drenched in sweat…my chest hurts, like my nipples…" Stiles blushed even thinking that word let alone using it in a sentence, "like my nipples are sore…and smell me…"

Scott leaned in and took a whiff of his mate. He mostly smelled Stiles which was enough to get Scott salivating, but he also smelt something else. _It smells kinda like Stiles, but kinda not…_ "What is that?"

"I don’t know that’s what worries me…" Stiles didn’t even want to mention this next thing but he felt compelled to. "What if…what if…if one of your knots took? What if…I’m…ya know…breeding…" Stiles whispered like he was ashamed. _Knocked up after my first heat…is that normal for an Omega-Carrier like me?_ In the little research Stiles had been able to do, he had come to realize that he was in fact of a different stock than Scott. _Scott is an Omega-anti-Beta, an Omega that will be a Beta once we find a pack…me I’m a breeder…an Omega-Carrier all I do is breed…that’s what I’m meant for…I’ll always be an Omega, and I’ll always be a breeder…_ Stiles counted himself lucky, he didn’t know exactly how many male, Omega-Carriers there were in the world, but he bet it was a small number. That made him feel unique and less like a freak who may or may not be pregnant.

*

As it turned out he was indeed very pregnant. Stiles’ body was undergoing changes fast, faster than what they thought was normal, so the couple decided they needed to leave their foster home soon before Stiles started showing. Their foster parents probably wouldn’t be too pleased that their welfare-check-wolves were breeding like rabbits. So they stole away in the dead of night and headed west. They had to stop occasionally for Stiles to hurl or for him to stop and pee. Already he had a small bump forming under his belly. When the two slept on their way west, Scott always kept his arms around Stiles with his hands placed protectively around Stiles’ bump. They slept in abandoned houses or warehouses, they slept in parks on benches, they slept in cars or in shelters if they could manage it.

For food they ate what they brought with them, rationed out in portions by Stiles, but Scott often gave up a meal or two along the way to make sure Stiles was kept healthy. Scott beamed at Stiles whenever they ate, looking at Stiles’ gradually swelling baby bump. He was proud of themselves: leaving home, striking out on their own, becoming parents. He was sure they were gonna make great dads when the time came. 

Stiles on the other hand grew more and more quiet on the way west. As his bump grew it got harder and harder to hide, which meant it got harder and harder to stay in shelters and whatnot because of the stares and whispers and general human ugliness. Stiles was tired of seeing Scott having to defend him against bullies and assholes trying to gawk and point at the fat, pregger-boy. He was also thinking ahead… _the next big town is Beacon Hills…maybe we should try and find a place to stay there…until after the pups are born at least…all this moving/running away can’t be great for the babies…_ Cause the fatter he got the more convinced Stiles was that he was carrying more than one baby. _Good grief! Maybe I’m gonna give birth to a whole zoo of babies?! Ugh. I will never get my figure back…_

The two agreed that they would try and make a home in Beacon Hills once they reached the town. _Or a den…_ as Scott was thinking of it. He was gonna try his best to give Stiles a safe, dry place to birth and raise their young. That was his goal in life, one of them anyways: _keep Stiles fed…keep him safe…make/find a home for us…provide for our family…_ Not exactly revolutionary goals, or particularly evolved, but Scott was that kind of guy: _you take care of the people you love_. And at this moment the only people Scott loves are Stiles… _and the pups that he’s carrying..._

Along their way they ran out of the food they had brought with them. Scott took to stealing what he could and hunting for the rest. His wolf appreciated the chance to provide for his growing family that way, and Stiles was appreciative of the fresh meat. His taste buds were changing something fierce and his pregnancy cravings took on wilder and wilder mixes of foods. The only constant: curly fries. Stiles had to have curly fries when he woke up or else. Managing to get curly fries at 7 in the morning was no easy feat, one that Scott balked at, but then proceeded to conquer. Each morning that he was able to get Stiles his fries was another affirmation of his provider-skills. Not to mention Stiles was always eternally grateful for the food and made no bones about not hiding that fact. Each morning Scott provided fries, Stiles provided sex: blowjobs, handjobs, full on intercourse if he wasn’t too nauseated. He quipped once, "Nothing better than curly fries and cum in the morning to start the day off right."  

Scott was happy to oblige his mate in anything and everything he wanted. He had to, Stiles was his world. If Stiles was unhappy, nobody was happy, the world was meaningless and evil. If Scott managed to get Stiles everything he wanted and needed and got a little sexy-time on the side for his troubles then all was right with the world and everything was hunky-doory. (Oh how simple it all sounds…but the two were headed to Beacon Hills. And nothing in Beacon Hills is ever simple.)          


End file.
